pokemon_judgment_and_devotionfandomcom-20200214-history
Barrett Fye
Defective Captor.jpg| ' Barrett 'Cyber' Fye' is a main character in Judgment and Devotion. He is 17 years old and his sexuality is pansexual. Barrett was created by bladewielder05. Appearance Barrett is slightly taller than the average height of a boy his age (a little over 5'9"), though he weighs slightly more than average due to his muscle mass (about 144 lbs.). Although his clothes often hide it, Barrett is fit and capable of performing many athletic acts. His face is diamond-shaped. He has messy, black hair that slightly sticks out in multiple areas even if he attempts to brush it down. Some clumps of his hair slightly curl at the end, mostly around the back and near the base of his neck. The bangs leaning more on his left hand side are a bit longer than the ones on his right hand side. He also has light brown eyes that reflect light a bit more than other people's. His mouth is often set in an indifferent line, rarely smiling but occasionally frowning. Barrett also has various faded scars around his body. Only his left shoulder remains from a horrible childhood accident, his left arm completely gone. Clothing *'Signature Outfit': Barrett often wears a dark blue vest with cotton sleeves over a skin-tight, gray shirt. The vest has four pockets, two outside, two inside, and a cotton hood. Its sleeves have holes for Barrett to stick his thumbs through. His inside shirt is plain with a black-and-white pokeball symbol on the left chest, though it is almost impossible to see as he often keeps his jacket zipped up. He wears black cargo pants and good running shoes. His clothes show noticeable wear as they have been through a lot. Sometimes he wears a black glove over his left, robotic arm in order to protect it from the elements. Barrett also wears a simple black round scarf. *'Alternate Outfit': In his relaxing outfit, Barrett wears a long-sleeved shirt. This shirt is much looser than his usual one and has a black-and-white striped pattern to it. He also wears blue mesh pants with a white stripe down on either side of the pant leg. Depending on where he is, he might keep his glove on. *'Winter Outfit': Barrett replaces his vest with a slightly thicker jacket for the cold and his pants with gray winter ones. He also adds a gray winter cap with a bill and faux-furred sides, a plain white scarf, and gray gloves to his outfit. He wears black boots made to move quickly in the snow. *'Accessories': He has a robotic arm to replace the left arm he lost as a child. Because of this, Barrett brings around a set of tools in case he needs to right his robotic arm. He wears a dark green watch on his right wrist despite being right-handed. Barrett also has a silver, heart-shaped locket with a smaller, simple heart design on the cover. It has an unknown picture in it. Backstory Barrett has always kept to himself ever since he was a child. While other children ran and played with each other, he preferred to sit quietly and read books. A few kids did attempt to get him to join them, but the young boy always turned them down each time. These interactions annoyed him to the point that he began reading his books in Herba Forest. Barrett made sure never to stray too far inside as he knew he didn't have any Pokémon to protect him. Unfortunately, people would see him sitting against a tree and call him to return to the city. This forced Barrett to hide himself in the forest. Once his parents heard about this, they attempted to convince him to stay away until he had a Pokémon of his own to protect him. When they couldn't persuade him otherwise, they finally relented and continuously asked one of their Pokémon to watch over him. Usually either Floatzel or Zebstrika watched over the boy. One day, after his eighth birthday passed, Barrett sat in the forest as usual with Zebstrika this time. A noise distracted him from his book and he looked up. He saw a curious blue light that urged him to follow it. The young boy did so despite Zebstrika trying to tell him otherwise. The light led the two around in circles until night fell. Then it simply disappeared. Barrett got scolded by his parents for doing such a thing. The next day, the light reappeared again. The boy tried to ignore it, but the light changed colors and prompted the boy's interest once more. Zebstrika, watching Barrett again, wasn't having it this time. When she shot a lightning bolt towards the light, they both heard a strange squeal before the light flickered away to reveal a startled zorua. Barrett attempted to calm the Pokémon down, but it escaped before they could do anything. Strangely enough, when Barrett returned to his usual spot, he would still see that zorua occasionally. Not in its physical form but in the form of some other small Pokémon such as an oddish or a weedle. However Barrett somehow instinctively knew it was the same zorua that tricked him. Sometimes they would stare at each other before the boy continued his book while the Pokémon went away. He decided to try something and brought oran berries him one day. He placed them some feet away from his usual spot and waited. Sure enough, the zorua appeared, this time in the form of a caterpie. It stared at the oran berries for a long time before timidly crawling over to get them. Barrett pretended not to notice the zorua taking whatever it could carry and fleeing. He repeated this multiple days in a row and eventually, the zorua stayed close to him. Perhaps it was because of his quiet nature that the zorua warmed up to him. Either way, he knew that he made a dear friend when the zorua finally came to him in its true form. And the story of his lost arm is for another day. However, note that that unfortunate incident, though tragic, cemented the friendship between the boy and zorua. Personality At a first glance, Barrett seems very standoffish and quiet. He himself acknowledges that he is not at all a people person. While he would treat other people with some level of respect and tolerance, he usually makes it clear that it would be best to leave him alone. He also rarely initiates any interaction with anybody unless it is necessary for him to do so. As a result it is very difficult for him to make friends. However once he does make a friend, it is even more difficult for him to break off a friendship, unless that specific friend gave him a legitimate good reason to do so. While Barrett doesn't show it, he appreciates his friends being there for him and putting up with him. Because he understands that his actions might say otherwise, sometimes he would say it explicitly. He can also be rather snarky and sarcastic and arrogant, sometimes without actually meaning to be. Yet he uses this ambiguity to his advantage in confusing other people. It doesn't help others that his mind moves fast and his tongue moves even faster. Barrett does like to learn and is often found with a rather thick book. His actions are usually ruled with logic and reasoning, although sometimes he finds himself giving in to his emotions if the situation involves one of his well-liked hobbies or something that extremely pisses him off. He is extremely determined to train himself and his Pokémon to their best abilities in order to fulfill their goals. However sometimes he is lost in his passion, whether it's training or tinkering, to the point that he will ignore everything that goes on around him. Should somebody begin a conversation about his passions though, they will find him to be a bit more tolerable than before with the polite disdain he usually shows. Despite what others may say, Barrett keeps his beliefs and morals close to him. He is not beyond listening to others and changing his opinion, but the other party must give a well thought out argument concerning the issue in order to change his mind. While he is mostly tolerant of other people and what they think as it's their life, there are some things he cannot stand for such as unfair treatment of people and Pokémon. Should he ever see such a case happen in front of him, Barrett will not hesitate to jump right in and stop it. Despite that, he wholly prefers to stay in the shadows most of the time and not draw attention to himself. If the spotlight is suddenly on him, he will try to pin it on somebody else. While his stubbornness is part of the reason why it is difficult for him to make friends, it also ensures that Barrett focuses on his main goals. Once he sets his mind on something, little to nothing can stop him. It is usually difficult for Barrett to be caught off-guard. He always expects something bad to come up, even when things so far look good. People sometimes call him a big pessimistic and a little paranoid because of that. Despite all his preparations though, if something extremely outlandish happens, Barrett will lose his cool and composure. This is one of the few times his mask cracks and he shows plenty of emotion. Underneath everything though, Barrett is a rather kind individual who cares very much about everybody else's wellbeing. Only his family, Pokémon, and close friends would be able to see this hidden side of him. He is much more relaxed and mellow (perhaps inherited from his father) around those he trusts. Should something bother him, he will not hesitate to ask a close somebody for help. Barrett is not ashamed for not knowing things or having certain conflicts. In battle, he becomes rather cold and calculated, not a far leap from his usual self. However he rarely hesitates in his motions and commands his Pokémon with a great confidence. Even if things do not turn out his way in the beginning, Barrett will continue to fight on until only one Pokémon remains standing. Character History TBA. Trivia TBA Pokemon on Hand {| class="article-table" ! colspan="4" | Zorua (Vanitas) |- |150px | colspan="3" |'Vanitas' is Barrett's first Pokémon. Personality: His illusionary skills are on a higher level than other creatures of the same species, yet he has a long way to go before they are even on par with his evolved form. Vanitas is usually practicing his illusions even in small instances. This does not mean that he is all work and no play though. While the zorua does not do it as often as the rest of his species, he still enjoys playing tricks on people. Vanitas is generally friendly and polite to other Pokémon and people unless they gave him a legitimate reason to dislike them. He is extremely loyal to Barrett and prefers to be outside of his pokeball in order to make sure that he can protect his trainer when need be. For some reason, he hates dragon-type Pokémon with a fiery passion. Level: 14 Ability: Illusion Attacks: Night Daze, Flamethrower, Extrasensory, and Sludge Bomb. {|class="article-table" !colspan="4" | Squirtle (Bruno) |- |150px | colspan="3" |'Bruno' is the starter Pokémon that Barrett chose in Episode 2. Personality: Bruno is very shy towards new people. Level: TBA Ability: TBA Attacks: TBA